Once I knew a Storm Boy
by Amelia Moon
Summary: Tanc-Lovers: This is your story. Insert yourself as "I".
1. Thursday 7:23 AM

I made this story up biking home from school. So please tell me how to improve, but no flames!

* * *

I am riding my bike to school when I see him. His blond hair as bright as a crown of stars. Tancred Torsson. I almost crash my bike, Tancred was a character in a book. This was just somebody who looks like him, right? I go up to him and ask, "Hey, Tancred..." He turns around and looks at me.

"What? How do you know my name? Where am I? Where are my friends? Where is...Em?"

I try not to look crestfallen, Emma is a great character and all, but Tancred is here in my world now, good old Ohio, not at Bloors! I need to think of something to say, quick, he must already think I'm a freak.

"Tancred, do you remember anything?"

"No."

"I'm Emma's cousin, remember now?"

"No."

"Tanc, Emma's dead."

* * *

Huh? Like it? Review, but if you think flames, then keep it to yourself!

(Yes, I feel guilty about killing Em, but really, she was never alive, so...)


	2. Thursday 7:25 AM

Tancred is stunned. He looks at me then asks, "Are you endowed?" Hmm.. what do I say, maybe, just maybe...

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am!"

"Oh. But since when does Emma have a cousin? Which county are we in?"

"Tancred, you're in America."

"Since when?" What should I say? That he's been here his whole life? That he came here for a vacation? I go with the latter.

"Tancred, you came here after she said she would never talk to you again." I checked my phone to see the time. "Uh-oh, Tanc, we have approximately 5 minutes to get to school, and we are about ten minutes away by bike, and you don't have one. And we are almost half an hour away by foot! We can't be late, we'll get detention!"

"Well then," he smiled mischievously, "we'll ride the storm."

* * *

Better? Please say yes! NO FLAMES!


	3. Thursday 7:30 AM

Leah (the real one), if you are reading this, this Leah is just using your name, so no offense intended!

* * *

We get to school in two minutes flat. "Wow, Tanc," I say, "That was fast!" How do weather mongers DO that?

"Piece of cake, oh, I almost forgot, What is your name?" What should I say?

"Hey Liv!" Uh-oh, it's my friend, Leah.

"Your name is Olivia?" Tancred almost whispers. "Livvy?

"No Tanc, I'm not a Vertigo."

"Who is THAT?" Leah said pointing at Tancred.

"Leah, can I talk to you for a sec?" Now she's interested. I can always get her attention that way.

"What about?"

"Let us just say that I can read characters out of books." She stared at me wide-eyed.

"Really! Will you read Artemis Fowl out for me? Is that Tancred Torsson, the guy you were telling me about? Will you read Artemis Fowl out for me?" Etc, etc, etc...

"Leah, we are late to class! What should I do with him?"

"Oh, THAT is a problem. Maybe you could have him go around with you?"

"I can't do that! Don't you think a teacher will notice?"

"You have a point there," she said, "Maybe he can go to the oh, I don't know..."

"ART ROOM!" I yell. Tancred looks at me across the room.

"Now, I'll need your help getting him there, here's the plan..."

* * *

REVIEW!


	4. Thursday 9:17 AM

I honestly have no idea where this is going. Sorry so short, but I wrote this during History, so I had time constraints here!

* * *

_I hope Tancred isn't ruining the art room! _I think. He had better not be drenching the entire paint supply either. _This was such a bad idea! _Why did I have to even read him here? But I know why. Ever since I finished reading the Charlie Bone books, I have only dreamt of Tanc, and _Him_. I don't even know his name. Only once have I dreamt of either of them.

He_ was there, Tanc was too. Then suddenly someone was there saying, "Choose, choose..." I fell down on to my knees, crying, Tancred ran up to me yelling " Em!" but _he_ just stood there, stunned, like he didn't know why he was there._

I see _him_ every day, in the halls, in class, but I hate him now. I chose Tancred as soon as he ran up to me.

* * *

Review, but no flames!


	5. Thursday 1:12 PM

As I walk to my next class, I remember Tancred. Panic overcomes me. What is he doing? Has a teacher noticed him and his breezes yet? I should stop in the art room to check. I then remember the larger problem. What happens after school? I CANNOT take him home! That is the largest problem. Then the even larger one. Tomorrow is Friday, what about the weekend?

I will have to read him back. I think decidedly. If not today then tomorrow.

I need to write a story.

* * *

Sorry so short!

Still, no flames!


	6. Thursday 3:02 PM

Hello again. Yes, that is my teacher's real name.

* * *

Three more minutes! How long can this day be? "May I go to the bathroom Mr. Pront?"

"Yes, just take your stuff with you, class is almost over."

I like Mr. Pront, he's so nice. As I climb up the stairs, I bump into somebody. "Sorry," I exclaim, then I look up and see who I ran into. Bad news, it's Him. He looks stunned, as if he's seen me before.

"Have I seen you before?" he says.

"Maybe in gym," I reply.

"No, I saw you somewhere else, it seems like it was in a dream."

What do I say? How did he have the same dream? Did he actually have the dream? I'll have to answer these questions for myself later.

"Well, see ya later!" I say, obviously annoyed.

He replies, "I'm sorry, about what I did to you, I didn't even know who you were then, I don't know who the other boy was," he sees my look, "or is."

As I start walking away I feel his gaze on the back of my neck as I walk down the hall.


	7. Thursday 3:05 PM

Love it? Hate it? TELL ME!

No, that is not my teachers real name, that information will remain classified.

* * *

The art room. Finally, I'm here. As I walk in Tancred runs up to me. "Lets get out of here!" he yells.

"What happened?" I say looking at the messy, and wet, room.

"A teacher came in and asked who I was," he answered, "I said my name was Tancred, and then he said that I wasn't a student here."

That must have been Mr. Wourn. I can imagine Tancred chasing him out with a storm.

"What did you do?"

"I made it rain on him, it was so funny! He ran out yelling that there was a leak in the ceiling!"

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I know."

Well Tancred will have to learn.

* * *

I finished the story, it is completely typed up, 1 review=1 chapter, for Nava, 3 reviews=1 chapter


	8. Thursday 3:07 PM

Shortest one yet, horray!

As we walk out into the hall, I realize to late that He is still there. I bet he was waiting for me to try to apologize again. As he looks at Tancred I see another flash of recognition. He stares at me, hurt, before walking away.  
"Olivia?"  
"What, Tanc?"  
"You love him, don't you."  
This makes me stop. I turn to him and say, "Tancred, I hate him and I, I love..." How can I tell him? "And I love you, Tancred Torsson!"


	9. Thursday 3:08 PM

For the second time today Tancred looks stunned.

"You love me?"

"Yes."

And I tell him the whole story. How I brought him here, how I lied to him, how Emma really wasn't dead, how he could go back if he wanted to, how I had a dream about him, how I would understand if he never forgave me.

"Olivia, I know I shouldn't forgive you, but I do."

"Really?"

"I forgive you, but please send me home!"

"I'll miss you Tancred Torsson."


	10. Thursday 3:15 PM

Okay... I copied Gale from THG. But I like the name, NOT the character.

I wrote Tancred a story that would take him home.

I read him back.

I broke my heart doing it.

"What's your name?" Uh-oh, it's _him. _

"Olivia," I say.

"Mine's Gale." Another character, great.

"I was wondering, well, if you would like to talk about the dream, if you had it of course." What is up with this guy? "I want to know. How we had the same dream."

* * *

Sorry about the cut-off I have not thought about how to finish the chapter.

Just two more chapters!


	11. Friday 12:15 PM

New short record!

* * *

English class, great. We are doing poetry, great, I hate poetry.

"Okay, class, let's get started with our poems!" Great, I only have fifteen minutes.

"We will be presenting on Monday, so don't forget!" Great, now I have homework over the weekend.

_3 hours later_

What should I write about? I know in my heart what to do.

I start writing my poem.

* * *

Don't forget, NO FLAMES!

IF you were angry at me for posting a puny chapter, feel good! I am posting the last chapter up today!


	12. Monday 12:30 PM

Last chapter. Thank you those who reviewed, or in the future, those who will.

* * *

"Once I knew a Storm Boy,

I told him lies and he believed.

It broke his heart to hear them,

So I sent him home where he belonged.

But now, my heart is broken."

The class clapped, well that was _something_ good about 11th grade Honors English. It still isn't as good as last year. When I wasn't in love with either of _them_. I don't even know why I love him, I haven't read the books in ages, but I love him I do.

"That was very good Olivia," my English teacher says, interrupting my thoughts. "How do you come up with such good ideas?" How can I answer? That it really happened? Only Leah looks at me pityingly. I know that she at least sort-of knows how I feel. She loved a character to, but he didn't come here. I know that I can't dwell on Tancred, I need to live in this world not any other. My heart has to stay here, too. I can't let it wander into a story again. If I do, I won't recover again.

* * *

Sorry about the abrupt ending, but I can't figure out how to end it.

I have a confession to make, I didn't completely make up this story, my cousin(who lives In Ohio) kind of thought this plot-line up. She thought it would be cool to have characters come here. And my friend, kind of likes Artemis Fowl(exaggeration, she REALLY likes him.)

I might do a sequel if someone besides Nava asks for it...


	13. PLEASE READ!

Hi people! If you are reading this please review I will give you a virtual cookie! And a sequel! Yes, if 2 people review, you get a chapter, 4 people two chapters, etc... etc... Remember! 


End file.
